The present invention relates to an electrical ironing press.
Electrical ironing press is a kind of household electrical appliances for daily use, It brings much convenience to our lives. An electrical ironing press contains a large iron board capable to heat up and dry up several pieces of textile products having large surface areas at the same time. An example of textile products having large surface areas is a quilt. Also, the electrical ironing press can be adjusted to various different temperatures according to practical needs. Some advanced electrical ironing presses are equipped with steaming function.
Nowadays, an ironing press rotation mechanism of an existing electrical ironing press usually achieves compression self-locking by using a single spring. In this case, only one single spring is compressed. Since the spring is positioned in the middle, the angle of rotation is narrow and usually will not exceed 50 degrees due to the constraints imposed by compression self-locking and the position of the spring. Due to narrow opening angle of the iron board, it is not convenient for users to move the textile products on the iron board. When users put their hands or arms near to the inner side of the iron board, they may touch the hot iron board and get hurt.
Furthermore, those existing electrical ironing presses equipped with steaming function give out only a fixed amount of steam. The amount of steam cannot be adjusted, thereby depriving the users of their rights to freely choose the amount of steam they require. Time and energy are wasted when a large amount of steam is in fact not required.